


Becoming More

by wali21



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Nothing starts easy in Arthur's world.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Becoming More

**Author's Note:**

> For Inception Bingo 2020
> 
> THANK YOU to all who read/click this! You are amazing and make my day SO BRIGHT! I adore each and every one of you! <3!

“Fuck you, Eames.”

“Fuck you too, Arthur. I’m so sick of your sanctimonious shit.”

“Me? You’re the one that’s being an arrogant asshole who can’t even follow one simple order.”

“I don’t take orders from you when they’re stupid fucking orders.”

“They aren’t stupid. The mark has a mistress and we need to use that.”

“The mark does not have a mistress. I’m telling you the guy has a gambling problem. That’s where all the stolen cash is going.”

“Whatever. I’m talking to Mal.”

***

After that they call a sort of truce.

They aren’t friends but they don’t hate each other anymore either. It’s more of a mild dislike.

By the time inception rolls around, they’ve become friends. If friends with a little bit of fun poking at each other.

“I am impressed.”

Arthur actually meaning it but Eames not believing it. Maybe that’s something friends should talk about.

And then, “This Ariadne would be a kick,” and Arthur drops down. Okay, so maybe they do need to talk.

But there’s not much time, yet Arthur still corners Eames, tells him how he really is impressed. Eames looks surprised but pleased.

“Thank you, darling.”

And they leave it at that.

***

It’s after inception, on a job that is low paying and boring and not worth either of their times nor talents that it happens. It must be the boredom.

“Fuck you, Mr. Eames.”

“Yes, fuck me.”

“What?”

“What?”

They figure it out.


End file.
